The incidence of venereal disease is increasing at an alarming rate. The number of people infected each year with all types of venereal disease is rising. The newest, and most deadly, sexually transmitted disease, acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS), has only been discovered within the last decade. With respect to this particular disease, there has been a growing awareness of the potential for transmitting the virus responsible for inducing AIDS through minor skin abrasions. It has also been shown that this virus is present in vaginal fluids. Thus, while the use of a conventional condom decreases the likelihood of contracting AIDS or other sexually transmitted diseases, a more effective prophylactic would be desirable.
Because of the role the condom plays in prevention of venereal disease, a heightened interest has developed in the configuration of the condom itself. While prior developments had centered on durability and material variations, see, for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,853 to Miyata and 4,527,988 to Lutz et al., the configuration of the condom itself is now undergoing scrutiny.
Problems associated with the use of condoms include: slippage, allowing some body fluids to leak in or out; tearing while donning or removing; and insufficient protection of the pubic region from exposure to body fluids that may contain an AIDS-inducing virus.
The present invention contemplates a device that provides enhanced prophylactic benefits to an external, male-worn, contraceptive device, is comfortable to wear, and easy to don and remove.